Harry's discoveries
by mandie1
Summary: Discoveries are made. Ch6 changed please read. Some h/h soon. JUST READ IT U NO U WANT TO
1. I think I luv you

|I think I love you 3. |  
  
I think I love you isn't That what life is made of And it worries me to say Do you think do you think do you think? You love me too. Kaci-I think I love you  
  
Look, if you had one shot or one opportunity  
  
To seize everything you ever wanted in one moment  
  
Would you capture it or just let it slip?  
  
Eminem-lose yourself  
  
Dear Harry, How are you? I hope your relatives aren't getting you down. Are you ok? Of course you're not perfectly okay with the way your relatives treat you, I.. , Well never mind. I know I probably sound so stupid but with you-know-who rising again I have been thinking about you everyday. Oh Harry do be careful and don't do ANYTHING that could get you hurt. Please? I know you say that you don't look for trouble but it finds you instead, still. If trouble manages to find you run and hide. Okay. Are you going over to Ron's the last three weeks of the summer? Mrs.Weasley has spoken to Dumbledore. Your Aunt and Uncle better let you. I am allowed, I am glad my mum and dad were a bit mad about me fixing my teeth with magic but they've calmed down now. Maybe a bit mad is an understatement. I mean they're dentists, muggle dentists and they can't usually use magic to treat their patients. But they have seen sense to me changing my teeth. I mean come on I don't have to wear a brace at night anymore. Guess what I broke up with Victor. Ron is going to be happy, though I don't see what his big problem with Viktor was. It's not like he was in love with me or anything, gosh that thought's laughable. Anyway Viktor was just too old for me. Oh how my mother freaked when she heard I was dating him. It wasn't really a proper relationship anyway. For it to work one of us would have had to move and I quite like England. I was going to go over to his house for the summer but well I guess I'm not now. Well I have to go out now. I am doing work experience at my mum and dad's practice See you! I promise I'll write again really soon Lots of love Hermione xxx.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry read and re-read the letter again. Hermione had broken up with Krum. She broke up with a famous quidditch player.  
  
But then again Hermione never really cared about fame. That's why she was such a good friend, she say Harry as Harry not as the famous Harry Potter that defied the Dark Lord Voldemort.  
  
Harry was happy about that. But then he thought "why am I so happy about Hermione breaking up with her boyfriend, she's just my best friend."  
  
Who Harry had recently gotten butterflies in his stomach everytime he though about her.  
  
He began to realise that the way he felt about Hermione was different now.  
  
"Do I love her" he thought to himself. "I can't she's my best friend." But then a voice in his head said, " does that matter."  
  
Harry sat down he was confused. Why did he feel this way about Hermione, his best friend for over four years? Did she feel the same way?  
  
He couldn't tell her; no he wouldn't be able to work up the nerve. She would never like him as more than a friend. Did Ron like Hermione?  
  
Harry had begun to suspect that Ron liked Hermione when he was mad at her for dating Krum and when he couldn't think of a good enough reason for his anger.  
  
Hermione, judging by her letter didn't seem very interested in Ron, romantically anyway.  
  
Or maybe she really liked him but was afraid to tell Harry because he would tell Ron.  
  
"I don't love her. I don't love her." Harry repeated to himself "she's just a friend, a friend." But then something in his heart told him what he was lying to himself.  
  
He walked over to his desk and wrote a letter to Hermione telling her that he intended to go to Ron's house at the end of the summer, (if that wasn't already obvious).  
  
He also said he was sorry about her breaking up with Krum (though he wasn't really) and that he promised to be safe.  
  
He then locked his door, (he'd discovered where his Aunt and Uncle kept this key) and began to do his homework.  
  
He few hours later he was called from his homework by his Uncle Vernon. "Boy, we're going out with Dudley to the cinema and Mrs. Figg can't mind you because she has gone away somewhere,"  
  
He said angrily like it was Harry's fault that Mrs. Figg was gone somewhere.  
  
"So we'll have to leave you here. I am not bringing after the way you ruined Dudley's 11th birthday."  
  
Harry was thrilled about this. He didn't have to go with Dudley and Piers and he had the whole house to himself. And he didn't have to spend the whole day with Mrs.Figg and her best friends the cats.  
  
Before they left Uncle Vernon gave Harry a stern warning about burning the house down etc.  
  
He was about to leave then when he remembered something. "We are having the new neighbours over for dinner tonight. They obviously don't know about your abnormality so I want you to act like a normal person. Ok?  
  
The only reason you're meeting them is because they live next door and they will probably see you someday so to avoid awkward questions later in you're meeting them now."  
  
"Fine" replied Harry as the Dursleys left for cinema with Dudley. 


	2. Complicated

|Complicated | | | |1. |  
  
Why d'you have to go and make things so complicated I see the way your actin' like you're somebody else gets me frustrated -Avril Laivgne-Complicated  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't sue me cuz I don't know nothin' and I don't own nothin'. (Anything you recognise doesn't belong to me.) I am not J.K. Rowling. Got it.  
  
Summary: Sarah Smith has just moved in next door to the Dursleys. Need I add more? Read and review.  
  
It's a damn cold night. Tryin' to figure out this life.  
  
Sarah Smith looked out of her window of no. 5 Privet Drive and a tear fell down her cheek. She missed her home in Dublin, Ireland a lot.  
  
The reason she had to move to Britain was because her father worked in the ministry of magic and because of Voldemort's rise he had been transferred to help in the fight against him. [Damn Voldemort. He's too darn evil.]  
  
He was one of the few that actually accepted that he (Voldemort) was back, unlike the minister of magic himself, Cornelius Fudge. [Fudge. Hmmm. Chocolate fudge.]  
  
The reason she had awoken was because she was very homesick. She had only been here a few hours and she felt like she had enough. She wanted to go home to her friends.  
  
Cause nothin's goin' right and Everything's a mess and no one Likes to be alone  
  
Her friends she thought. She would probably never see most of them again. The reason for this was obvious. Voldemort.  
  
Ugh. Why did he have to make things so complicated? [I luv dat song]  
  
Why is every thing so confusing? Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
2 "Well since it's nearly six and I won't get back to sleep I may as well get up and have breakfast." She thought to herself.  
  
But then out of the corner of her eye she spotted the book "Hogwarts a History".  
  
[Cough**who will have sumtin in common wit Hermione**]  
  
"Well since I have to go there I probably may as well know something about the school. I don't want to look like a complete idiot when I am there. "  
  
She actually had had this book for weeks but she had avoided picking it up because it made her realise the hard reality. She was leaving Draíocht ( dreee-uct ) Academy of Magic.  
  
After a few hours of light, ha ha yeah right, ok rather heavy reading her mother knocked at the door came in and said  
  
"Sarah get up because we're going to Diagon Alley because we need to open a bank a/c in Gringotts."  
  
"Dia where? Gringa wha'?" replied Sarah confused.  
  
"GRINGOTTS IN DIAGON ALLEY" responded Mrs. Smith clearly, and "Then at six o'clock we are going door to the Dursleys w-  
  
"Who"  
  
"Our next door neighbours because they, very nicely, invited us for dinner."  
  
"But mam I don't feel lik-"  
  
"Yer going they have a son who would be about your age, maybe you can be friends with him."  
  
"Great!" Sarah said sarcastically.  
  
"I new fwend to pway wit, I take it they're muggles."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I got a glimpse of them when you and Dad were talkin' to them and they look like such perfectionists, they look too. I don't know just too normal to be wizards."  
  
"Ook" said Mrs. Smith "Well I think that you're right they seem like muggles so when we're at their house just don't mention anything, well anything that might lead them to think we're in any way magical, got it?"  
  
"In one" Sarah replied.  
  
Then Mrs.S left the room telling Sarah to hurry because she didn't want be waiting in a large queue in Gringotts so they had better get there early.  
  
[First chapter done. Review pleez. Songs by Avril Laivgne, I'm with you and complicated. Anything you recognise isn't mine okay. On to chapter two. R/r. Harry is in the next chapter]  
  
A/n: The words you don't understand are probably in a different language. :] 


	3. Family Portrait

|Family portrait | |2. |  
  
It ain't easy growin' up in World War III  
  
Never knowin what love could be, you'll see  
  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done  
  
my family  
  
Family portrait-Pink  
  
Meanwhile Harry Potter was in no.4 Privet drive cooking Dudley his birthday breakfast.  
  
Harry was relieved that Dudley was back to his normal eating habits, he was getting sick of the things that his Aunt Petunia called meals.  
  
Before the family went back to regular normal, food that actually fills you Harry was just about ready to run away.  
  
Also the constant insults from Vernon and Petunia Dursley didn't help either.  
  
I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away  
  
Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have  
  
no choice, no way  
  
  
  
Like come on how is a small slice of grapefruit or a small (and in Harry's case very, very small) salad supposed to fill anybody!  
  
How had Dudley convinced his parents to let him back to his old eating habits, you may wonder? Well as soon as he got home from Smeltings (his snobby school) he claimed that the lack of food had made him very depressed and that he didn't feel like himself anymore.  
  
So, Petunia Dursley couldn't have her Dudleykins unhappy so back to his fatty meals he went. So now at least Harry got to eat enough to stay alive.  
  
He wasn't looking forward to another summer eating stale cakes sent by his friends from Hogwarts. (The Weasleys gave great food but Hermione's food was too healthy.)  
  
Though Harry had to grab what he could before the boy who was the same weight as a baby killer whale ate everything in a ten-mile radius.  
  
Harry was just about finished cooking bangers and rashers went he heard something that sounded like a herd of elephants on the rampage but no it was just Dudley running down the stairs to get his breakfast, the most important meal of the day.  
  
(But to him breakfast, brunch, lunch, dinner, supper and a light snack before bed were the most important meals.)  
  
"Is my breakfast ready yet" inquired Dudley eyeing the food with greedy eyes.  
  
"Not yet" replied Harry.  
  
"Muuuum" whined Dudley to Petunia Dursley who had just entered the room. "He didn't get up early enough and my breakfast isn't ready yet"  
  
" Jeez Dudley it's ready now I was just finishing it." And with that Harry threw the food on Dudley's plate but saving some for himself.  
  
He had to eat too and if he didn't do it Dudley the human bin would eat every last morsel.  
  
Just then Vernon Dursley's head (with the neck of a small tree trunk) poked through the door  
  
. "How is the birthday boy?" he said "Hurry up and finish your breakfast because then we can open your presents, Dudders."  
  
Well of course it didn't take Dudley more that two minutes to finish a meal that would last the average person all day so soon they were all gathered in the living room where the birthday boy would probably throw his traditional tantrum if he didn't get enough presents.  
  
Vernon and Petunia had hoped he would have grown out of them since he was now fifteen but when Dudley didn't get what he wanted he reminded everyone of a two-year-old.  
  
But this year his parents had made she to buy two more presents than last year.  
  
When Dudley finally finished opening his load of presents Harry retreated to his bedroom.  
  
"What a waste of money" thought Harry to himself thinking of the mound of money his relatives had spent on the presents.  
  
"It'll only add more clutter to my already messy room".  
  
Because his room was where Dudley kept all his broken toys and games.  
  
As soon as Harry entered the room Harry saw Hedwig, his owl, had a letter clamped in her beak.  
  
Harry rushed over and took the letter. It was unmistakably from Hermione. 


	4. Hello

|Hello! I'm Hermione 4. |  
  
Hello, hello, hello, hello, how low?  
  
Hello, hello, hello, hello, how low?  
  
Hello, hello, hello, hello, how low?  
  
Hello, hello, hello ,hello Nirvana  
  
Hi, my name is, Who, my name is, What, my name is -Eminem-Slim shady  
  
Sarah was just about ready to leave for Diagon Alley.  
  
"Hurry, we don't have all day." Sarah's mother called to her from downstairs. Sarah quickly pulled on and emerald cloak and put some lip- gloss on and left the room  
  
. She didn't need to wear much make-up because she was very pretty.  
  
She had EMERALD green eyes, long, dark RED curly hair and a clear complexion.  
  
Her appearance always confused her though because her mother had brown eyes and blond hair and her father brown eyes and black hair.  
  
She used to ask why she didn't look like anyone in her family but her parents always brushed off that question quickly.  
  
She then ran downstairs and the family used floo powder to get to Diagon Alley since Sarah wasn't old enough to apparate yet.  
  
She looked forward to the day when she was legally allowed to apparate, it looked so cool.  
  
When they got to the Leaky Cauldron her father got out his wand and started mumbling to himself "Third brick up from the left if I remember."  
  
Sarah knew that her mother and father had lived here when they were younger but her mother said when she had Sarah they had moved away because they feared for her life.  
  
"Cool." Sarah exclaimed when she saw a hole appear in the wall that continued to grow until it was wide and tall enough for a giant to fit in, well maybe only a half-giant.  
  
In Ireland to get to the Caolsráideanna Draíocht (kale- shrod-enna dreee- uct) you entered a hotel and in the gardens there was a magnificent statue and there was a trap door that magically grew as soon as you opened it and that led you to their magic settlement.  
  
"Sarah, honey do you want to look in Quidditch Quality Supplies while we open and account in Gringotts."  
  
" Yeah Mam."  
  
" We'll meet you at the front of Gringotts in a half hour. Okay?" "Yeah fine." "And don't go near Knockturn Alley  
  
You hear me young lady," added in her father. "Dad relax I wouldn't go near that place if you paid me."  
  
And with that her parents headed off to Gringotts.  
  
Sarah wasn't going to go near Knockturn Alley after what her parents had told her about it.  
  
Not after she ended up in Sráid Ealaín Dubh, (shrawd a-lee-in dove) an alley devoted to the dark arts when she was four.  
  
She got separated from her parents and had followed some people who looked like them into that dark dangerous dirty street.  
  
The people there had scared the living daylights out of her and she never wanted to relive that experience again.  
  
After Sarah had left her parents she headed to straight to QQQ.  
  
Quidditch was her favourite thing in the world. She made an excellent keeper, if she did say so herself. She was on her house team.  
  
Sarah looked around the aisles for a while browsing at various accessories when she bumped into a girl who wasn't quite minding where she was going.  
  
The other girl's bags came cascading to the floor and her bags split and out came a lot of heavy books. Sarah immediately bent down to help the girl.  
  
"I am so sorry, I was just looking for a present for my friend's birthday." Said the girl. "It's ok."  
  
As Sarah was picking up the books she noticed they seemed to be very advanced books.  
  
"Are you, like doing the newts or somethin' 'cause these books are mad heavy."  
  
Questioned Sarah. "No, I am doing the owls this year but I like to be prepared for the worst."  
  
Replied the girl. "Deadly I'm doing the owls too this year.  
  
By the way my name's Sarah Smith. "Hermione Granger."  
  
Said the girl with sleek straight honey coloured hair.  
  
The two girls talked for a few minutes and they realised that they were now in the same year in the same school.  
  
After the long conversation they exchanged phone numbers and Sarah helped Hermione pick out a great present for her friend's birthday.  
  
"When is your friend's birthday? " "31st July"  
  
"Deadly"  
  
"Deadly?"  
  
"Deadly means the same as wicked. And it's deadly because it's the same day as my birthday." 


	5. Dinner party

|Hello! I'm Hermione 4. |  
  
Hello, hello, hello, hello, how low?  
  
Hello, hello, hello, hello, how low?  
  
Hello, hello, hello, hello, how low?  
  
Hello, hello, hello ,hello Nirvana  
  
Hi, my name is, Who, my name is, What, my name is -Eminem-Slim shady  
  
Sarah was just about ready to leave for Diagon Alley.  
  
"Hurry, we don't have all day." Sarah's mother called to her from downstairs. Sarah quickly pulled on and emerald cloak and put some lip- gloss on and left the room  
  
. She didn't need to wear much make-up because she was very pretty.  
  
She had EMERALD green eyes, long, dark RED curly hair and a clear complexion.  
  
Her appearance always confused her though because her mother had brown eyes and blond hair and her father brown eyes and black hair.  
  
She used to ask why she didn't look like anyone in her family but her parents always brushed off that question quickly.  
  
She then ran downstairs and the family used floo powder to get to Diagon Alley since Sarah wasn't old enough to apparate yet.  
  
She looked forward to the day when she was legally allowed to apparate, it looked so cool.  
  
When they got to the Leaky Cauldron her father got out his wand and started mumbling to himself "Third brick up from the left if I remember."  
  
Sarah knew that her mother and father had lived here when they were younger but her mother said when she had Sarah they had moved away because they feared for her life.  
  
"Cool." Sarah exclaimed when she saw a hole appear in the wall that continued to grow until it was wide and tall enough for a giant to fit in, well maybe only a half-giant.  
  
In Ireland to get to the Caolsráideanna Draíocht (kale- shrod-enna dreee- uct) you entered a hotel and in the gardens there was a magnificent statue and there was a trap door that magically grew as soon as you opened it and that led you to their magic settlement.  
  
"Sarah, honey do you want to look in Quidditch Quality Supplies while we open and account in Gringotts."  
  
" Yeah Mam."  
  
" We'll meet you at the front of Gringotts in a half hour. Okay?" "Yeah fine." "And don't go near Knockturn Alley  
  
You hear me young lady," added in her father. "Dad relax I wouldn't go near that place if you paid me."  
  
And with that her parents headed off to Gringotts.  
  
Sarah wasn't going to go near Knockturn Alley after what her parents had told her about it.  
  
Not after she ended up in Sráid Ealaín Dubh, (shrawd a-lee-in dove) an alley devoted to the dark arts when she was four.  
  
She got separated from her parents and had followed some people who looked like them into that dark dangerous dirty street.  
  
The people there had scared the living daylights out of her and she never wanted to relive that experience again.  
  
After Sarah had left her parents she headed to straight to QQQ.  
  
Quidditch was her favourite thing in the world. She made an excellent keeper, if she did say so herself. She was on her house team.  
  
Sarah looked around the aisles for a while browsing at various accessories when she bumped into a girl who wasn't quite minding where she was going.  
  
The other girl's bags came cascading to the floor and her bags split and out came a lot of heavy books. Sarah immediately bent down to help the girl.  
  
"I am so sorry, I was just looking for a present for my friend's birthday." Said the girl. "It's ok."  
  
As Sarah was picking up the books she noticed they seemed to be very advanced books.  
  
"Are you, like doing the newts or somethin' 'cause these books are mad heavy."  
  
Questioned Sarah. "No, I am doing the owls this year but I like to be prepared for the worst."  
  
Replied the girl. "Deadly I'm doing the owls too this year.  
  
By the way my name's Sarah Smith. "Hermione Granger."  
  
Said the girl with sleek straight honey coloured hair.  
  
The two girls talked for a few minutes and they realised that they were now in the same year in the same school.  
  
After the long conversation they exchanged phone numbers and Sarah helped Hermione pick out a great present for her friend's birthday.  
  
"When is your friend's birthday? " "31st July"  
  
"Deadly"  
  
"Deadly?"  
  
"Deadly means the same as wicked. And it's deadly because it's the same day as my birthday."  
  
| | |A "MEMORABLE" DINNER PARTY. | |Slip-ups! 5. | | |  
  
In a trapp trip I can't grip  
  
never thought I'd be the one who'd slip  
  
then I started to realise  
  
I was living one big lie  
  
Puddle of mud-She hates me  
  
The dinner later on in the Dursley residence went as planned. Well for the majority of the evening.  
  
Petunia put on her false airs and graces and also that annoying fake laugh that she usually reserved for the bad jokes of Vernon's business party guests.  
  
The Smiths were asked about their professions, but of course they just made up some muggle professions.  
  
After two courses of meaningless small talk, with the Smiths and Harry bored out of their minds Petunia brought out dessert.  
  
She walked over to the table with a big apple crumble in her hand.  
  
But there was an obstruction, the joy pad of Dudley's PS2, on the floor and Petunia tripped.  
  
Sarah being closest to where Petunia was tripping and since she technically wasn't in any school, yet, took magical action,  
  
I.e. performed a simple spell.  
  
She whipped out her wand and performed the Wingardium Leviosa charm.  
  
And what chaos that caused Petunia got up and shrieked and Vernon bellowed at Sarah and Dudley ran around the room clutching his backside while screaming  
  
"Have mercy, have mercy I don't need a tail."  
  
Mr. & Mrs. Smith did their best to calm the Dursleys down but to no avail.  
  
"Memory charms on the count of three." said Mrs.S "I think so".  
  
Harry chose then to stop what was unfolding before him.  
  
Reluctantly.  
  
  
  
"Wait it's ok, they know about the wizarding world because I am a wizard. Don't obliviate their memories because they'll somehow blame their memory loss on me and I don't feel like Dudley complaining because he can't remember what he ate tonight. Though it is hard to remember when someone does eat so much."  
  
"Yeah he sure as hell does eat loads. He was trying to nick my steak. The scab."  
  
Added Sarah graciously, yeah right.  
  
She has a quick temper. A stereotypical redhead . "Okay no memory charms."  
  
"Hey, hows about three nice stunning spells, please or at least some calming spells or somethin'.  
  
The fat fella, sorry Dudley, goin round with his hands on his backside.  
  
It's just not right or am I the only one who sees it." Complained Sarah.  
  
"Yes I would have to agree on that one. And my Aunt Petunias screeching. Sorry to submit you to so much torture. Mr. Smith could you stun them please and then calm them down."  
  
The Dursley's were stunned and then they were calmed down.  
  
The Smiths also put memory charms that only erased what happened in the last two minutes so Dudley wouldn't forget the wonderful meal.  
  
After the unfortunate mishap the meal went back to being plain and boring. 


	6. A vicious Attack

Death Eaters Attack  
  
A few weeks later Harry tossed and turned uneasily in his bed.  
  
Something was wrong. He had, had an unnerving feelin all day.  
  
It bothered him because he didn't know what was wrong with him. There was nothing wrong that he knew of but there was something, like a sixth sense telling him that all wasn't right.  
  
Stupid, he said to himself, thinking of what Hermione would say if he thought that he could predict future tragedies.  
  
She would probably say that it was a load of bull.  
  
"Forget it you stupid Pratt" he mumbled to himself.  
  
Finally after reading his treasured copy of quidditch through the ages until his eyelids became heavy and his sight became even more blurred, he drifted off into a nightmare ridden slumber.  
  
CRASH.  
  
Harry immediately jumped up. He had amazing reflexes.  
  
What in God's name was that noise.  
  
It seemed that the noise came from outside.  
  
Afraid for what terror lay ahead of him he slowly made his way to the window. But as he heard another crashing noise he quickened his paces and flung the curtains over, nearly knocking them off their rails.  
  
When he peered out his knees buckled and the colour rapidly faded from his face.  
  
The house next door was destroyed.  
  
Vicious orange flames were engulfing what used to be a nice normal house on a suburban street.  
  
And hanging above the house was the dark mark. A sign which can make the toughest wizard's world collapse Voldemort's reign of terror had begun and this was just a small taster of what was yet to come.  
  
Harry quickly pried open his loose floorboard and pulled out the emergency portkey that Dumbledore gave him. Once he activated it would take only five seconds to get to safety in Hogwarts.  
  
He waited 5,4,3,2,1 he felt the familiar tugging sensation and his world went dark.  
  
Sarah was sat downstairs watching the dots bounce about on the television screen. Her life was very exciting right now.  
  
After deciding that she was better off lying in a comfortable bed sleeping like a baby, rather than sitting in a hard chair straining her eyes by staring at the nothingness on the screen, she got up and trudged off to bed.  
  
While in the middle of a lovely dream about quidditch, which involved her being voted keeper on the Hogwarts school team; she was woken up by a shrill ear-piercing scream.  
  
What the hell, she thought groggily. That was a good dream too. It took her a minute but when she came to her senses she realised that her mother would not scream bloody murder just for the craic of it so Sarah wondered what was wrong.  
  
So being the inquisitive person that she is she made her was from her room to the landing.  
  
When she reached the top of the stairs the conversation she heard nearly made her faint with fear.  
  
From the sounds of it there were Death Eaters, not one but many. And they didn't seem like very forgiving ones either.  
  
How was she going to get out of this one? They were all dead, in a matter of minutes they would find her as well and it would give them pleasure to take their lives one by one, only after sufficient torture of course.  
  
But then it hit her. There was light at the end of the tunnel. They had a portkey, just in case, which brought them to Hogwarts. Which was of course the safest place on earth. But the problem was the portkey was locked in the press under the stairs. So to get to the portkey she had to make the impossible possible by getting by a group of evil Voldemort followers unseen.  
  
Suddenly her routes were narrowed when she heard someone running up the stairs.  
  
She flung herself into her room and closed the door.  
  
She was panicking now and her breathing was ragged. She leaned back against the wall to steady herself.  
  
Then the doorknob started to turn.  
  
Flinging her self under her bed she was hidden just in time to see a hooded man enter the room.  
  
As she tried to stifle her crying she felt something strange against her back.  
  
Carefully and noiselessly she picked it up. Her invisibility cloak. Relief flooded through her veins. As the Death Eater left disgruntled at the thought that he still had three more rooms to search, Sarah crawled away from her hiding place with new-found courage.  
  
"Thank you God" She muttered as she thought of all those years that her mother had made her do ballet. While once she had the grace of an elephant she now moved gracefully and swiftly on her feet. Avoiding making any suspicious noises.  
  
Down the stairs she went, learning from a few weeks experience that it was best to avoid the trick stair at the bottom.  
  
When she got down in full view of the siting room she had to block her mouth to keep herself from screaming. Her mother and father were tied up and it looked like they were using one of the unforgivable curses on them.  
  
................ "Tell me about your daughter!" a voice hissed.  
  
"Leave her alone, why would you want her?" her father shouted.  
  
"I need to be sure, I need to be sure if my followers can obey my orders."  
  
"Need to be sure of what? Take me please, but have mercy on my only child. Have some mercy. Please. Ahh.." She was cut off by her own screams as Voldemort shouted "Crucio"  
  
"Now woman you listen and you listen good, do you think that I lord Voldemort am going to leave a job unfinished? Now I know there is something.. Well let me say.different about your daughter. for when I was doing a locator spell for . Potter. lets just say I got more than I bargained for. Now tell me about your "daughter". "Yours" is she?"  
  
"I don't need to tell you anything."  
  
"Big mistake. AVADA.."  
  
"Sarah where ever you are get out of here. Remember we love you just go. Go.Gooo."  
  
"Kadavera.."  
  
With that Mrs. Smith fell to the ground with a thud followed by the lifeless body of her husband.  
  
.............  
  
Meanwhile Sarah who was rigid with fear knew she had to do something. Blocking out the sound of Voldemort's voice she sprinted to the cupboard under the stairs she quickly retrieved the portkey.  
  
Part of her wanted to go but part of her wanted to stay.just in case her parents made it. But as she heard footsteps coming in her direction, she grabbed onto the portkey and she felt an unfamiliar tug at her navel and her world dissolved around her..  
  
............  
  
She landed with a thud in a strange circular room. She tried to get up but as soon as she did she collapsed falling into a peaceful darkness.... 


End file.
